Faith in Love
by Amel E Coolen
Summary: Bella and Edward. ALL the Way,by the way.  All Human,when Bella and Edward already being a lovers but still James came to ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer belongs all character. First story I published. Get easy on me,please...

enjoy. and um,reviews are welcome.

Faith

It had been a year I dated with the most unearthly gorgeous guy in Forks fucking high school. Edward Cullen. It was still hard to believe that he actually wanted to spend his precious time with me. With someone unbelievably clumsy,boring and even my life wasn't so wavy – always flat,nonclimax life – but it of course before my lovely Prince with his silver Volvo appear.

Liked very right now, we – me,him,and not so understanding Dad,Charlie – were sitting in the couch in the very end of the weekend. Sunday at 6.00 pm, watching a baseball game that I absolutely had no idea about it even a thing. Hfft.

Should I say to Charlie that I needed time to be alone with Edward? So embarrassing.

And of course Edward noticed my uneasy and uncomfort gesture to sit with Dad,chuckling amusedly time to time. I secretly glared at him,causing him had to disguise his chuckle to a nervous cough. It still a little irritated my ego when he thought my anger was as much as amusing like an angry kitten.

It was our free time,as a senior,we already passed our last examination and preparing ourself for the graduation party,something else I was mourning about,meant we had no business to still come to school. It wasn't even the god idea for a klutz liked me. I'd probably ruin the pretty dress Alice had already chose for me. His little pixie sister – also known as Alice – had the same interest,even bigger than Edward_self_ to drag my lazy feet to the party. Eventhough she knew very well I wasn't a party person,she also know that I was powerless to say no when she pleaded to me with her innocent puppy eyes.

I eyed the wall clock then sighed. Finally,time for supper. I got up on my feet and walked towards the kitchen. I was preparing our meal,lasagna,Edwards' favorite, when I heard he excused himself to help me in kitchen. I smiled inwardly. I was pretending to ignore him with busied my hands on the table. He showed in front of my sight with sitting right across my direction and smiled innocently. I made a face.

"Hmm,lasagna. You always knows something so appeal for me." He winked.

I smiled. "I know,I know." Then I deadly stopped my faint smile. "Don't try to distract me."

It causing him chuckled lightly.

"Hei,please don't be mad. How could I possibly say no to Charlie when he wants to sit with me and you in my side? It means he wants me to still in your side when he busy watching the game." He pleaded. His emerald green eyes smoldering and also tender. It was so unfair. How could I possibly mad at him when he cheated liked that?

Besides,in his not-so romantic words,I could catch the very romantic means in it. Charlie'd not always busy cop,he'd retire eventually. And I was sure the next thing that makes him preoccupied was watch the game in flat screen in the rest of his life,well,besides fishing with Billy of course. And when he busy with the game and fishing,which meant forever,Edward would be always at my side which meant forever,too…..

Despite off run towards him and climb on his lap,which weren't a good idea – Charlie still here,I won't give him a chance to point out his gun at Edwards' head – I pouted childishly.

"Tomorrow I'll go to meet James, I just want to be alone with you." I stopped busied my hands and looked at him.

James was an old friend when I still in Phoenix. His mother and Renee were friend,a very good friend,indeed. He was visiting Forks to rearrange something,I didn't really understand,though. And he called me to accompany him for just one day. I said my yes doubtfully,hesitate whether Edward would agree or not. But James assured me that it'd only couple hours,and there was nothing to worry about. Finally Edward said yes – hesitantly,of course – but he did, and when he offered himself to go with me,I quickly said no. I don't wanted anything to be so awkward.

"I can accompany you." He offered himself again softly.

I sighed and shook my head apologetically. "No,thanks. Trust me,I'd love to you come with me,I just don't want make anything awkward." I said softly then took a seat across to him.

He smirked. "Am I really the one who caught the double meaning in your words?"

What? Double meaning? Wait…? Oh,come. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being a little perv,will you? Dad,dinner's ready." I called out.

I heard Charlie got up from the one arm couch and dragged his feet. We had supper in silence,as always. But Charlies' kitchen seemed lightened with Edward sat across to me and I felt his feet caressed my legs purposely. Charlie seemed didn't notice that,thank heaven.

As a more than one year couple,we did have ourself time. Including doing homework,talking,kissing and little bit caressing and just that. I didn't mind of course if he wanted to do something more. But he had some kind of self-conciousness,he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control his hormones when we attached too close. Yeah,right. And the thought of him loosing his control,made me love his hormones more.

When his naughty feet finally stopped teasing,because I knew too well how to control my hormones in front of Charlie I moved my feet up,right to his thigh then caressed itsoftly. He jumped on his chair and coughing fiercely,causing Charlie jumped too. I surpressed my giggles.

"Edward! What happened?" Charlie demanded.

Edward cough one more time. "Nothing. Maybe it was a….. rat?"

Charlie lowered himself to look down at the floor under the table. Edward glared at me,but it wasn't an angry or offended glare,more liked a 'why you did that just now?' glare. I waggled my eyebrows playfully. Edward quickly followed Charlies' gesture. And I continued my supper. Their head rose,showing Charlies' doubt face and Edwards' ashamed face. I once more surpressed my giggles.

Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Probably I have to clean this house again. Those little rats starts to annoy me. I even really think I can hear them running when I watching the game last night."

Edward looked at him in concern look. "Don't worry about it,Charlie. Those little rats probably don't have any roof to hide from cold. It wasn't really disturbing me,anyway."

Charlie looked at him in disbelief and now my turn to cough loudly.

The supper ended very well. Finally the clock showed the time for Edward to leave. After saying his goodbye to Charlie, I tailed him to the porch. He opened he front door and I followed then shut it close.

He turned on his heel and lifted my chin with his two finger,making me gaze at him intently.

"So...Goodnight?" He asked.

I sighed sadly and nodded. "Goodnight."

We walked hand in hand towards his Volvo and before I realized he had pinned me against the wall,making a death trap with both his hands which holding my both hands on top of my head.

He silenced my protest with kissed my lips thoroughly. I was willingly returned his kiss.

When his lips started moving demanding the porchs' lamp went on then off,on off,on off,on off…

I opened my eyes annoyedly and he already release my hands from his grip. Both of us breathing heavily.

"Forgive My Dad." I murmured weakly when my breath became normal.

He sighed. "I'll miss you so bad tomorrow. Call me once when you return to home,okay?" I nodded as reply.

I walked him to his driver seat and gave him a sweet peck on lips. He drove away from my home as my heart sinking with antipation for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew it wasn't necessary to feel uneasy with James. I meant,he was my old friend back in Phoenix and I also knew his mother as well. So I drove away the next morning with my old-but-lovable truck to the address he once mentioned.

For a small town like Forks,searching an address wasn't a big deal. I reached the front door and knocked on it softly after drove for almost half hour. I waited for a while before the door being opened.

"Hi,Bella?" I bet the guy who stood in front of me was James. And sure he changed a lot. His used to short blonde hair now a little bit long and he pinned it into a messy ponytail.

He also taller than I remember,well,almost three years ago. He looked at me surprisingly and smiled hugely. I grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, James." I said. To my surprise,he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me,hugging me tightly. I gasped.

"Hei,long time no see." He breathed in my hair. I shivered. But it wasn't a shiver whenever Edwards' hand touch me, it was a weird one. And I don't like it. A lot.

I pulled away from his embrace and looked at him annoyedly. "Put your clothes on." I demanded. He was just wearing a boxer.

He grinned. "Why would I? I feel so hot,don't you feel it?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Don't be insane. It's Forks. Not Phoenix." I rolled my eyes.

He let out a loud guffaw before gesturing me to come in. I walked in hesitantly. Just relax. It was just James. Your old friend,no body else. Not a stranger one. I kept reminding myself that I knew James very well and these uneasy feeling was because we hadn't met for a long time.

I sat down on the one arm couch while he sat down on the table in front of me.

He smiled. And for once,I thought I recognized his childish smirk. I smiled back.

"How's Jane?" I finally said,breaking the silent.

"Mom? She's fine. I guess." He shrugged.

I frowned. "Where had you been? I thought you just came from Phoenix after visiting her."

"Er…not really." He answered and he moved uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" I asked,noticing his weird gesture. He used to be open and friendly to me. But something in his intent gaze at me told me something….strange.

I looked around the room,avoiding his gaze. Once I peered at his face,I noticed he was staring at my chest. I gulped loudly.

"So,where's your friend? You said you'd come with your friend?" I drew his attention,far far away from my body.

It worked. He looked at me without any guilt. "Looking something to eat. But I'm starving with different taste than food. You looks so…delicious." He licked his lower lips.

"Hahahaha…You always know to make me blush,don't you?" I disguised my shock with a lame joke.

He stared at me with more fierce gaze. "No,I'm serious. I thought you couldn't be more appealing than before. But you proof me wrong." Then he took my hand,squezzed it softly. But I don't like the feeling his skin against mine. Not at all.

"I have an empty room,upstairs. I think we should go there." He continued. I quickly jerked away my hand.

"I think I should go now." I said coolly.

"Hei,please don't. I really need accompanion right now. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for today?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I snapped then stood up from the couch. He followed my gesture quickly and grabbed my hand.

"Oh,please stop acting like an arrogant bitch Bella. Just say you need this,too." He snickered.

I pulled away my hand from his grip and glared at him. "Are you insane? If I really needed this I have someone I'll take. Not you. And I'm not an arrogant bitch!"

"You got a boyfriend huh? Wonder what he'd thought when he figured out what are we going to do right now."

"Are you drunk? I can shout" I said,but I felt more scared to James. My old friend…

Before I could move,he pushed me back to sit on the couch and he pressed his body to me,restraining me to move.

"Dammit James! STOP!" I yelled,my eyes started watering.

"Oh,no. Bella." I felt his lips on my neck. I started sobbing. I tried to push him away,but I got no success. "Your tease time is over. This is the concequencess you must take.." I felt he licked my throat.

"No,please,James. Stop." I pleaded. What should I say to Edward when I got home? There was no way I'd say I just being ripped. He'd hates me because I'm disgusting and dirty. He'd leave me. But I can't just….

"James,please. Don't do this." I pleaded with more sobs.

"This is concequencess you must take for being a naughty teaser,Bella. Stop swaying your hips invitingly." He ignored my sobs and he kept kissing my neck,throat,jaw line and now he was sitting on my lap completely.

"I didn't do such thing." Now I completely cried. I never did thing he just said. Was I a complete slut now? I suddenly felt disgusting on myself.

"Oh,yes.." he moaned. I felt his hands trailing down my back,while he kept pushing himself attaching with me. His hands moving braver,unbuttoned my shirt.

NO! I can't let it happen! I wriggled as strong as I could,pushing him away from me. Causing him fell on his back against the wooden table and stood up,but I felt a strong hand pulled my ankle,causing me fell on the floor. My head hit the floor painfully and I already exhausted.

Two strong hands turned me over on my back and he once again stardled on top of me.

"You bitch!" He glowered before he leaned over,his mouth slightly open and I knew he was going to kiss my lips. I shouted as strong as I could and the next thing I knew the weight on top of me was gone, replacing by a loud familiar menacing growl. I quickly sat up and moved backward defensively. I wrapped my arms around my body and sobbed loudly. I saw Edward was pinning him against the north wall,James looked at him in fear and his feet even didn't touch the floor anymore.

I sobbed louder. I couldn't help my self. I was dirty,I was disgusting at myself. I accidentally did what James just said and now I knew I was worthless person for anyone. I was a complete trash.

Edwards' head turned to my spot and he looked at me in fear. I hid my face on my palm. Too embarrassed to look back at his trusting and worried gaze. I heard a loud thump voice and a pair familiar hand I loging to be in around me. No! I was dirty! He can't touch me! I pushed him away and moved away from him.

He looked at me worriedly.

"Bella,Love,it's ." He said soothingly. But I could hear the pain in his voice.

No! He can't call you love! I cried louder when I looked up,I just saw the dark shadow on the door. James was leaving. No! I haven't had my revenge to him because he did this thing to me. I stood up on my feet and started running. But my feet had another different plan. I fell again on my knees,making me collapse on the floor harsly.

Two warm and strong familiar hands held me against his chest. I was too exhausted to struggle so that I let him soothing me. I cried out loud against his chest and my body trembled violently.

He didn't tell me to stop. He was just sitting with me,holding me against his chest and I felt he pressed his lips on my forehead.

I knew it was for a while when he moved me softly and I felt his hands re-buttoned up my shirt. He cupped my face with his palm and I saw the tears flowing down on his cheeks bone. He scrutinized my face,and he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the spot on my forehead.

"Please… Don't cry.." I sobbed. I wasn't worth it for his tears.

He took a deep breathe before saying. "We need to go to the hospital." He said softly.

"N..NO!" I exclaimed. "I….I'm fine."

His eyes became sadder than before. "Bella,please. Don't be stubborn right now. You're in pain." He pleaded.

I took a shaky breathe before replied. "I'm fine. I wanna go home." I said weakly.

He lifted me easily and carried me to his Volvo. He opened the passenger seat and helped me fastened my seatbelt. Once he sat on the driver seat,I asked weakly.

"How about my truck?"

"Emmett will bring it. Don't worry." He said softly.

"Edward?" I even could feel I can't trust my lips to just call his name.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Charlie about this,please.."

"Why? We can catch him Bella. Trust me."

I just shook my head. I just stared at the way in front of my face meanwhile the silence coated us. He didn't try to make conversation and I also didn't want to discuss anything.

I was a trash, a complete dirty bitch. And I can't still stay with Edward like this,not when he had a chance to get someone so much better than me. And of course he could. And he would.

James owed me this. I'd make sure he'd get my revenge,sooner or later with my very own bare hands.

But what for? Would it change everything? Would I become a better person or even better bitch,just like he had said? I shook my head inwardly. No,everything would just be the same. I was still a trash.

His car stopped and I saw my house. I slightly jumped on my seat when a warm hand stroked my cheek softly. I looked at him,a little bit shocked,and…afraid.

He looked sad and worried. I guessed my face still looked so pathetic.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked concernly.

I barely nodded my head,I was too exhausted.

"We must go to the hospital. I can't see you like this." He whispered.

"I wanna be alone." I whispered too.

He shook his head. "You know I'll never leave you alone."

I looked away from his penetrating gaze with climbed out off the car. I walked heading to the front door and Edward appeared besides me in instant.

He wrapped his one hand on my shoulder,helping me walk entering the house. And I knew I couldn't say no,not right now.

He helped me walk to my room then release my shoulder hesitantly. Then he sat at the rocking chair at the corner of my room,watching me concernly.

I walked around my room to gather my clean clothes in trance way. I needed a very long shower. Eventhough I knew it wouldn't help me clean all the dirt in my body,but I really needed to be alone.

Once I entered the bathroom,I exploded to a quite sobs. I collapsed on my knees,I was too exhausted to just make a crying sound. My vision went blurry in instant and I couldn't be longer feel the light.

The next morning….

I sat in trance while Charlie and Edward were talking when Charlie ate his breakfast. I even didn't try to hear what was they were talking about. But I still could feel both of them gaze at me worriedly. But it looked like Edward had assured him I was having my period,that was why I was so silence. And of course Charlie bought it easily. Edward had learn very well about my Dad in past one year, less better than more. I took my old worn Wuthering Heights and opened it,disguising my flat stare.

I heard Charlie said his Goodbyes and then walked out off the kitchen. I put my book on the table and took the dishes from the table,brought them to the wash basin and washed them clean. Edward helped me dried the dishes in silence. I murmured thanks.

Once we finished I walked to the TV room and sat on the one arm couch. He took a seat on the long couch.

I cleared my throat before spoke. "I need to say something." I couldn't look at his eyes. I was too ashamed to just look at his trusting and worried gaze.

"Say it." He prompted in weak voice.

And then I looked at him. "We're over. We're done."


End file.
